Ash Ketchum and the Adventures in Babysitting (1989)
Ash Ketchum and the Adventures in Babysitting (1989) is another upcoming Pokemon crossover short film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It is a sequel to Ash Ketchum and the Adventures in Babysitting (1987). It will appear on Google Drive as part of a triple feature with its predecessor Ash Ketchum and the Adventures in Babysitting (1987) and the alternate Ash Ketchum and the Adventures in Babysitting (2016) hosted by Professor Oak in the near future. Plot After their trip into the big city in the film, Chris Parker (along with Ash Ketchum, Scooby-Doo, Remy the Rat, Hiccup, and their friends) is asked once again to baby sit Brad, Sara, and Daryl for the night when a simple trip to the store turns into a hostage situation. Ash Ketchum, Scooby-Doo, Remy the Rat, Hiccup, Mario, their friends, Chris, and the kids have themselves yet another adventure. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will guest star in this short film. *The reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo are guest starring in this film is because they will guest star in Ash Ketchum and the Adventures in Babysitting (2016) (which will feature almost a different set of guest stars) and will be absent in the Adventures in Babysitting (1989) segment in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *The reason why the Weekenders are guest starring in this film is because they will have their own adventures in Tino Tonitini and the Adventures in Babysitting (2016) and Ash Ketchum and the Adventures in Babysitting (2016) will feature almost a different set of guest stars. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features Adventures in Babysitting (1989) as a segment), the only changes to the segment are that the term "screw up" will be replaced with the term "mess up" and the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh" to avoid PG-rated language in a kids' film. *''Ratatouille'', The Weekenders, Darkwing Duck, The Rescuers Down Under, and Adventures in Babysitting (1989) were all made by Disney. Intermission The triple feature with Ash Ketchum and the Adventures in Babysitting (1987), this short film, and the alternate Ash Ketchum and the Adventures in Babysitting (2016) will feature a special two-part intermission for the triple feature with Ash and his friends, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends, and the Weekenders present in the following videos (as most guest stars from the 2016 version will already be present in the videos' Pooh's Adventures counterparts), except as noted: *Retro Scooby-Doo-themed commercials *''Astrology with Squidward'' shorts *the Scooby-Doo DVDs preview (from the Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood DVD) *the Pogo Jumping Scooby-Doo and the Burger King promos (from the Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders VHS tape) *the Scooby-Doo cheeseheads commercial *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' CD-Rom game commercial *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' Trivia game (from the Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island DVD) *Disney Cruise Line commercial (from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea VHS Tape) *''Gone Nutty'' (Ice Age short starring Scrat) *Cyndi Lauper 2-part music video - The Goonies 'R' Good Enough *Disney Blu-ray 3-D promo with Timon & Pumbaa *Make-A-Wish commercial with Genie (from Aladdin) *Timon & Pumbaa PSA commercials *Pizza Hut commercial (from The Land Before Time 1989 VHS) *Pizza Hut commercial (from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1990 VHS) *''The Land Before Time'' Burger King commercial *''The Land Before Time'' Alpha Bits commercial *''The Muppets'' AMC Theatres policy trailer *''The Muppets'' Orange Gold UK promo *Pizza Hut commercial featuring The Muppets and Jessica Simpson *Burger King commercial from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze 1991 VHS *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' AMC Theatres policy trailer *''Penguins of Madagascar'' Cinemark promo *''The Land Before Time'' music video *Walt Disney World Resort MyMagic+ commercial - Be Our Guest *''The Land Before Time'' Pizza Hut commercials (including the Australian commercial) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' Pizza Hut commercial *Nickelodeon Kids Pick the President short - President song *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' CD soundtrack commercial *''The Little Mermaid II: Pinball Frenzy'' Game Boy Color commercial *''An American Tail'' McDonald's Happy Meal commercial *Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram music video - Somewhere Out There *Linda Ronstadt music video - Dreams to Dream *Diana Ross music video - If We Hold on Together *Disney Channel Circle of Stars music video - Circle of Life *M2M music video - Don't Say You Love Me *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) Burger King commercial *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) Pizza Hut commercials *''Aladdin'' Burger King commercials *''The Lion King'' commercials *''The Lion King Celebration'' commercial *''The Lion King 1½ Kid Cuisine'' commercial *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' McDonald's commercial *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' Wendy's commercials *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea DVD storybook'' (Note: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jack Skellington, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will be the only characters present with Oogie Boogie, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket working for Morgana, due to it being a retelling of Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea.) *''The Little Mermaid'' Burger King commercial *Michael Jackson music video - Will You Be There *Michael Jackson music video - Childhood *Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson music video - Beauty and the Beast *Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle music video - A Whole New World *Elton John music video - Can You Feel the Love Tonight *Dreams Come True music video - Eternity (from The Swan Princess 1995 VHS) *''No Time for Nuts'' (Ice Age short featuring Scrat) *The Muppets RC Cola commercial from 1966 *''Frozen'' teaser trailer *''Frozen'' video bit - Olaf's Nose Bump *''Frozen'' video bit - Sleigh Ride *''Frozen'' video bit - Snowball fight *''Frozen'' video bit - Elsa *''Frozen'' video bit - Super Bowl Sunday *''Frozen'' Fun Disneyland Resort commercial *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' promotional trailer *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' promotional trailer *Kindervision promo from The Swan Princess 1995 VHS *Cartoon Network promo and Pillsbury commercial from The Swan Princess 1995 VHS *Nickelodeon bumper from 1999 - SpongeBob SquarePants *Diet Coke commercial and Warner Bros. movie catalog promo from the Batman 1989 VHS *Disney's Animal Kingdom commercial from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1998 VHS *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' teaser trailer (Note: The H word will be replaced with the word "heck" to make the triple feature more G-rated, especially since the 2016 remake of Adventures in Babysitting is rated TV-G on TV airings.) *N.E.R.D. music video - Squeeze Me *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water McDonald's commercial *The Goonies deleted scenes (Note: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Terk, and Tantor will be the only characters present in those scenes, due to them taking place during Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Goonies.) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Trivia'' game (from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Special Edition DVD) *What am I DVD game (also from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Special Edition DVD) *Warner Bros. collection catalog commercial (from the Daffy Duck's Quackbusters 1989 VHS) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' Reading is Fundamental PSA *''Fievel's American Tails'' Reading Buddies commercial *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Universal Studios Orlando commercial *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Universal Studios Hollywood commercial *Wendy's Training Video - Got to Serve the Drinks *''The Land Before Time'' Cheerios commercial *''Penguins of Madagascar'' McDonald's commercial *''South Park'' commercial - Unkept Secret (censored) *Warner Cinemas policy trailer from the early 1990's with Bugs Bunny *Elton John music video - Circle of Life *''The Land Before Time Sing-Along Songs'' VHS tape *''The Land Before Time More Sing-Along Songs'' VHS tape *''Pinocchio'' 1985 Demo VHS tape *''The Goonies'' promotional trailer *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) behind-the-scenes trailer *''Penguins of Madagascar'' Movietickets.com promo *The Muppets 2015 presentation reel *''You'll Never Lose This Love'' (a song from the cancelled Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: A Kingdom of Kindness) (Note: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Jack Skellington, and Zero will be the only characters present, with Mickey Mouse and Pluto making a cameo, during the song, due to Belle's cancelled segment taking place during the events of Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast.) *''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: A Kingdom of Kindness'' trailer (Note: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Jack Skellington, and Zero will be the only characters present in the Beauty and the Beast clips, with Mickey Mouse and Pluto making a cameo, due to Belle's cancelled segment taking place during the events of Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast.) *''The Land Before Time Animated MovieBook'' (CD-ROM program) (Note: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock will be the only characters present in this program, due to it being a retelling of Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time.) *''An American Tail Animated MovieBook'' (CD-ROM program) (Note: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Daniel's Pooh's Advenutres team, and David's Pooh's Adventures team will be the only characters present in this program with The Masters of Evil (excluding Cat R. Waul) and The Crime Empire working for Warren T. Rat, due to it being a retelling of Ash's Adventures of An American Tail.) *''The Land Before Time: Preschool Adventure'' (CD-ROM video game) *''The Land Before Time: Adventure Valley'' (Cartoon Network online game) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) teaser trailer *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' teaser trailer *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' trailer *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' trailer *Looney Tunes Sing-Along VHS tape *''The Swan Princess'' sing-along songs (from The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure 1998 VHS) *''Aladdin'' behind-the-scenes trailer (from the 101 Dalmatians 1992 VHS) *''The Lion King'' behind-the-scenes trailers *Scooby-Doo DirecTV commercial from 2009 *Scooby-Doo State Farm commercial from 2014 *''It's UnBungalievable!'' (The Lion Guard spin-off miniseries) *''The Lion King'' bloopers *''The Lion Guard'' music video - Teke Ruka Teleza *Beau Black music video - Here Comes the Lion Guard *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' TV spot *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' TV spot *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' promotional trailer (Note: The brief dog nudity and the brief bit where Carface has a cigar in his mouth will both be censored, due to Little Scratch's private area being spotted and the cigar smoking bits being banned from current family films.) *''Aladdin'' Corn Flakes commercial *''Aladdin'' Captain Crunch commercial *''Aladdin'' holiday VHS TV spot *''Aladdin'' Pizza Hut Kids' Pizza Pack commercial *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' Froot Loops spoon straw commercial *''The Little Mermaid'' McDonald's 1997 commercial *''Aladdin'' (1992) McDonald's UK commercial *''Dinosaur'' McDonald's commercial *''Brother Bear'' McDonald's commercial Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Censored films Category:Short Films